


spring season

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Park Seonghwa, Consensual Somnophilia, Dry Humping, Hybrids, M/M, Polyamory, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Park Seonghwa, background OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Bunny hybrid Seonghwa can't help it when he gets needy, even if he's in public.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359





	spring season

Seonghwa starts feeling it on the subway. He and Wooyoung are just on the way back from his dance studio, Seonghwa tagging along as he likes to do. The car isn't crowded, but there's definitely a few people around, most of them sleeping or scrolling through their phones. He dearly hopes they haven't noticed the way he's stiffened up, eyes wide. 

His long ears twitch against his head, legs shifting. The heat is his stomach is building quick, already starting to get to his brain and making him soft and needy. Fuck, it would be so hard to deal with this if he didn't have seven boyfriends. Most bunny hybrids have an incredibly high libido, but Seonghwa's got it worse than most. 

He already can't even think but for the pulsing neediness taking him over, the rational part of his brain that is completely mortified slowly fading away. Seonghwa's gaze darts around, taking in the people around him. Him and Wooyoung are in the very back of the car, just a little bit tucked away. Later he'll definitely look back at this and cringe, but right now it's good enough. 

Wooyoung is asleep against his shoulder, legs fallen slightly apart. Seonghwa swallows and tries to suppress a whimper as he feels himself start to drip slick right here in public, skin feeling stretched tight and hot. Slowly, carefully, Seonghwa shifts to the side, slinging one of his legs over Wooyoung's knee. If you looked once it would probably just look like they're a little too clingy, nothing too suspicious. 

It feels like absolute heaven when his crotch meets Wooyoung's thigh, so much relief from the tiny bit of friction that it takes everything he has not to moan out loud right there. He's definitely leaking all over both the front and back of his underwear right now, but that's not even an issue as he slowly presses his aching bulge against his boyfriend's thigh. It feels so fucking good, dripping through his brain and turning him even more to mush. 

He gets bolder, hips dragging in a long, hot line over firm muscle. The pressure is so good he nearly gasps loudly, a tiny bit of drool dripping from his lips as he tries to keep it in. Reaching up, he feeds one of his long white-furred ears into his mouth, humming as he sucks happily and settles down a little. 

Wooyoung finally starts waking up, shifting and muttering under his breath before his eyes open wide, taking in the needy hybrid on his lap. A smirk replaces the surprise on his face, looking way too gleeful. If Seonghwa was more coherent, he would be slightly huffy about that, but right now he can't do anything but stare up at him with wide, wet eyes. 

"Oh, bunny," Wooyoung coos, lips curling up as he pats Seonghwa's head, fluffing up his hair. "Hongjoong took care of you right before we left. Already want more?" 

Seonghwa nods, feeling absolutely pitiful with how wet and messy he feels, pants soaked and velvety fur damp in his mouth as he desperately humps Wooyoung's thigh like a disobedient dog. Taking a quick look around, Wooyoung looks over the condition Seonghwa is in, the way he's already getting a little teary and sighs, but he can't hide the mischievous grin trying to take over his face. "We're almost at our stop, hyung. You can't cum here, people are already starting to notice, okay?" 

Seonghwa is going to cry, right here and now. God, this is so embarrassing, he can't help feeling vulnerable and easily influenced when he gets like this, intensely torn between doing what he's told and chasing the release he needs. He hates being bad, though, so eventually his obedience wins out over the burning hunger inside of him, keeping still with great effort. 

His eyes are really watering now, the first tear sliding down his cheek as his whole body trembles with the effort of holding back from just grinding furiously against any available surface until he's creaming his pants. There's no sympathy in Wooyoung's eyes for his plight, gently moving Seonghwa's leg off of him and smiling at the way he shivers at the touch. "You can do it, I believe in you," he giggles, petting Seonghwa's ears in a way that he knows will just push him closer to the edge. 

The next few minutes are a blur of that specific type of soft, insistent pain that comes from denying himself when he's like this, sucking furiously on his ear and the couple of his own fingers he had to shove in his mouth to keep his desperate whines quiet. It doesn't help that Wooyoung is just watching him struggle happily, 

It seems like hours, but finally, finally the announcer reads out their stop. Wooyoung has to quickly help Seonghwa wipe his wet face hands and face, murmuring gently to him and standing up to shield him from other eyes for a moment. Trying to regain some sort of consciousness, Seonghwa pushes his hands away and stands up, wobbling a little on his legs. He leans on Wooyoung's shoulder and straightens up, trying to look as presentable as possible and not like there's almost definitely a visible wet spot showing through his pants. 

By the time they're unlocking their apartment door Seonghwa kind of feels like he's about to vibrate out of his skin, hopping from foot to foot and glancing eagerly at Wooyoung, hoping for immediate attention. Most of the others are out at work, after all. But Wooyoung doesn't touch him, just grins and steps away. He raises his hands placatingly before Seonghwa whines at him, patting his head one more time. "Hey, hey, Yunho's here. He's been wanting to play with you for a while, bunny. I've got work to do, remember?" 

It takes a while for the words to process through his hazy brain but he gets it, nodding wide-eyed and breathing in deep. Wooyoung grins and leaves, and it only takes a split second before Seonghwa is scrambling for Yunho's bedroom door. He flings the door open and takes in Yunho sprawled across his bed scrolling through his phone before Seonghwa falls onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and rubbing his head up under his chin. 

Yunho sets his phone on the bedside table and rubs his palm up and down Seonghwa's back soothingly, gently pulling back and lifting his chin to make eye contact. He looks over his flushed face, his damp white ears, the tears drying on his cheeks, and tuts softly. His big hands cup his cheeks and run through his hair, scratching at the base of his ears in the perfect way. "Baby," he sighs unbearably fondly, watching the way Seonghwa is already desperately trying to grind against any available part of his body. "It must have been hard for you, getting so desperate in public, hm?" 

Seonghwa nods furiously, gasping freely and squirming weakly with how much he's feeling right now, the uncomfortable sensation of his damp clothes sticking to him. 

"You gotta calm down a little bit, okay?" Yunho continues, voice low and warm and comforting. He waits for Seonghwa to jerkily nod before he's picking him up with ease, manhandling him stomach-down over his lap. Seonghwa knows what's coming, already going quiet and obedient as his pants and underwear are finally peeled off. It's a little bit humiliating to feel the sticky slick smeared across the backs of his thighs below where his puffy white tail is twitching, cock dripping like a faucet. 

Yunho hums in awe over him, ghosting his fingers over his tail fur and swiping across the slick dripping down his legs before he firmly cups his asscheeks. Seonghwa involuntary wiggles some more, ignored erection trapped between his stomach and Yunho's leg. Before he can move any more, Yunho's wide palm raises and smacks down hard against his ass. The impact shudders through his whole body, lighting up every one of his nerves in the best way. Another smack rains down on him before he's recovered, building up in a rhythm until Seonghwa can do nothing but lay completely limp and take it. 

His skin feels hot and bright red, each hit sending pulses of intertwined pain and pleasure seeping through his whole body and sending him into a calm, floaty fog. He doesn't register what's happening anymore, why he was embarrassed before, completely trusting his boyfriend to take care of him in every way. 

Yunho lets up for a moment, wide palms smoothing over his bright red and warm skin. With one hand he teases at Seonghwa's sensitive little tail, watching the way his legs twitch and kick when he touches it. With his other hand he finally slides up inbetween his thighs, fingertips gently circling around his rim and collecting the slick dripping there before he just shoves two in.

Seonghwa gasps, the breath punched out of him as Yunho's thick fingers stretch him out. His legs kick behind him, mewling a little and feeling speared open and exposed. Yunho wastes no time in finding his prostate, rubbing over it gentle but firm until Seonghwa is babbling quietly, drooling a wet patch onto the sheets as his limp body shudders with it. His whole body feels too-warm and tight, ears twitching as Yunho's clever fingers send thick waves of heat through his abdomen. 

It only takes one more slap against his ass before he's cumming untouched, eyes rolling back in his head as he tenses and stains Yunho's pant leg. One orgasm definitely won't be enough considering how worked up he is, but he's calmer for a moment, staying limp and pliant in his boyfriend's lap. Yunho laughs fondly and picks him up again, draping him across one arm like a ragdoll as he shoves his own sweatpants down. 

Seonghwa's ears twitch to attention as he catches sight of Yunho's thick cock, earning him a slight smirk. "You're so pretty, bunny," Yunho murmurs as he straddles Seonghwa on his lap, facing him directly now. The adoration in his eyes is almost a little too much for Seonghwa's brain right now, so he ducks his head forward onto Yunho's shoulder, rubbing his face against him. He's already hard again, hips jerking forward and back into the wide hands cupping his ass. 

Yunho shushes his involuntary whines as he raises him up, helps guide him forward until the blunt head of his cock is slipping against his slick hole. He's so wet it's easy for him to start slipping in, gravity doing its work to sit Seonghwa down on his fat cock. The stretch is still so much, ripping a low, desperate moan from Seonghwa's throat as he absentmindedly mouths against Yunho's shirt. 

Yunho leans back against the headboard, smiling up at him devastatingly. "Go ahead, bun. Do what you want." 

Seonghwa pulls back to look at his boyfriend, pouting and making the best puppy eyes he can. Yunho just looks at him, amused, so Seonghwa tries his hardest to raise himself up, supporting himself with hands on Yunho's shoulders. His legs are so weak and shaky that he can barely drag himself up a couple of delicious inches before he drops back down again, rhythm completely unsatisfying. 

He whines petulantly, doing his best to grind down in circles and feeling the girth of the thick cock inside of him, yearning for more. Yunho finally takes pity on him, hands wrapping around his waist and thrusting up hard into him. Seonghwa's head flies back, mouth dropping open at the way Yunho can magically find the perfect angle to slide against his prostate. He can do nothing but moan desperately and hang on for the ride as he gets absolutely pounded, dripping cock bouncing against his stomach. 

His thighs are shuddering where they're spread wide, tail twitching uncontrollably. Close again embarrasingly fast, he ducks his head back into Yunho's neck where it's safe and warm, lips sliding a wet trail against his skin and muffling his mewls there. It really doesn't take much more to push him over the edge, just one of Yunho's hands sliding up to play with his ears, stroking over the sensitive base. 

Seonghwa's entire body tenses as he cums for the second time in less than an hour, shuddering and groaning as he spills all over them both, staining their shirts with white. He falls limp into Yunho's arms, panting quietly. Usually after he gets worked up like this it'll take a few minutes of silence and recovery before he's back to his normal self. 

Yunho moves to pull out and Seonghwa musters the energy to whine, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing himself closer. He can feel Yunho grin against his neck as he concedes and holds him tighter, fucking into him as hard and fast as he wants until he stills and finally fills him up, pumping him full of warm cum.

Seonghwa hums in satisfaction against him, the large perfect of primal nature inside of him patting himself on the back for giving his body what it needs. Yunho sighs shakily, leaning back and combing his fingers through Seonghwa's hair. "You want me to clean us up?" he asks quietly. 

Seonghwa shakes his head and nuzzles further into his shoulder, wrapping his legs tight around him. "Stay like this," is all he says, preferring not to use his words like this. He'll take these extra few minutes before he has to go back to being a responsible human again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
